


Mirror, Mirror

by kartpoffel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Come Eating, F/F, Foreplay, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kartpoffel/pseuds/kartpoffel
Summary: A mirror helps Adora and Catra understand each other's sexual needs.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Catra laid on Adora’s abandoned bed, where the sheets still had that sweet smell of Adora’s shampoo. How many times had she wanted to touch Adora? At least on this bed, she could pretend that Adora was on top of her, leaving bites on her body. 

Catra felt a wave of desperation. Quickly, she took off her pants and worked herself open, imagining that Adora was sucking on her nipples and teasing her sensitive clit. Catra moaned breathly, as she thrust in two fingers hard, liking how her body responded by making her fingers slicker. ‘Ador-‘ Her voice caught and she whined helplessly. Purring, she almost didn’t notice the mirror that hovered above her, if it didn’t speak in a shocked voice. 

The stupid First Ones tech that Entrapta found was flying around again. Catra secretly thought that the mirror was a voyeur.

‘Catra?’ Adora blinked in disbelief.

‘Adora?’ Catra frowned, as shocks of pleasure rode their way to her stomach. She tried not to moan, but she didn’t think she succeeded.

‘What are you doing?’ Adora asked, color rising in her cheeks. ‘Why are you moaning my name?’

The mirror flew its way to Catra’s exposed lower body. Adora, with one eyebrow raised, took in the scene: Catra had her legs wide open, cunt glistening from slick, and Catra’s three fingers buried inside, still moving frantically. Her shirt was also rumpled, hair even wilder than usual.

Adora visibly gulped. ‘I don’t think I’m supposed to see this.’ Her hand flew to the back of her neck, eyes glazed.

Catra purred seductively. ‘Come on, Adora. Join in. You owe me.’

Adora couldn’t seem to tear her eyes away, her eyes jumping from Catra’s expression to the harsh rhythm that Catra was fucking to.

‘Are you thinking of me?’ Adora glanced at Catra shyly.

‘I’m thinking of you putting your mouth to good use by swirling your tongue around my clit. I bet you have such a cute little pussy, don’t you?’

Adora looked away. ‘You’re turning me on, Catra. Stop it.’

Catra rubbed her clit as the slippery slide of her fingers continued. With a drawn out moan, she continued to thrust her fingers in, legs shaking helplessly as she came, eyes never leaving Adora’s.

Adora looked shocked but entranced, like she wanted more. ‘What’s the meaning of this?’ She glared at the satisfied look on Catra’s face.

‘Just wanted to show you what you’re missing out, darling.’ Catra sucked those come- slick fingers inside her mouth, head bobbing. 

Adora huffed and turned, ‘Tell that mirror not to suddenly switch itself on while you’re pleasuring yourself!’ 

Catra rolled her eyes, ‘Like you didn’t enjoy the show, baby.’


	2. Chapter 2

The mirror floated its way to Adora’s chamber. It giggled, a high pitched sound in the air. Its twin was residing in the Horde, and they were called the Lust Mirrors – when two people like each other sexually and romantically, they automatically pop up to form a connection.

Adora tried to get that image of Catra wantonly displaying herself out of her head. She had feelings for Catra years ago, when puberty hit and she suddenly wanted to find excuses to touch Catra, like a friendly pat on the shoulder, or even hugging her waist. But this? This was torture for her. She didn’t realize Catra felt the same way towards her, and she felt a wave of anticipation seeing her again.

Adora grabbed a change of clothes as she made her way to the bathroom. A tub of warm water waited for her, while she stripped down to her sports bra amd undies. A sudden purr got her attention, and she spun around, shoulders tense. It was Catra, one leg on the window panel, smirking at Adora’s half naked form.

‘Hey, Adora.’ Catra slid down casually to the floor, slowly approaching Adora. Adora felt a bite on her ear and shivered. ‘Did you miss me?’ Catra winked. Her face was close enough that Adora could count the freckles she had. Adora glared at her, ‘How did you even manage to get past the guards? I want to bathe in peace.’ 

Catra took off her shirt in one fluid motion, and Adora tried not to stare at her exposed cleavage. ‘Let me join you?’ Catra asked hopefully, eyes wide.

‘Fine.’ Adora resumed stripping, not missing how Catra’s eyes clung to her body. Adora, now fully naked, started to knead her breasts, pinching her pink nipples and watching them get harder. She whined quietly, liking how her clit started to throb.

Catra stepped closer, ‘Let me help you, princess.’ Her eyes were hungry, like she couldn’t get enough of the view in front of her. So Adora really had a cute pussy.

Adora nodded and Catra led her to the tub, splashing water over them. She then started to bite and lick Adora’s collarbones and neck, and as Adora groaned out her name softly, Catra knew that she had to devour her. Going faster, she sucked on Adora’s nipples and rolled them around with her tongue. 

Catra felt hot all over, and started to grind on Adora’s leg, a thumb finding Adora’s clit and rubbing it quickly, while her other hand was busy stretching Adora open with a finger. Crooking it, she tried to find those spots that would make Adora fall apart. The bathroom was full of wet noises, from the splash of the water to the moans of the two, desperately finding pleasure in each other.

Adora screamed as Catra’s clever fingers hit a spot, and Catra did it again and again, watching Adora’s expression melt into one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. Adora moaned out Catra’s name, like she couldn’t think of anything else. Catra fingered her faster, the thumb on Adora’s clit unforgiving, and watched as Adora came, her nipples still hard and her breasts bouncing.

Catra managed to find her voice. ‘Can you sit on my face, baby?’

Adora opened her eyes slowly, cheeks flushed. ‘I can?’

Catra wordlessly held Adora to her face, hands on Adora’s thighs, and started to lick a wide stripe on Adora’s cunt. Adora shivered, her hands tightening on Catra’s hair. ‘Go faster.’ Adora pouted.

Catra smirked, and dipped her tongue inside Adora, another finger playing with Adora’s clit. Adora gasped, and spurts of cum landed on Catra’s face. Adora flushed prettily, a blush spreading to her neck, ‘Sorry.’ She got off from Catra and grabbed tissue, preparing to wipe the stickiness from Catra’s face.

She didn’t expect Catra to lick it all up like it’s her last meal. Catra swallowed, ‘You taste good, darling. Now, if you excuse me.’ Catra got up, water clinging to her naked body. Adora couldn’t stop staring, trying to ignore the stab of arousal to her needy cunt.

Adora pressed her body to Catra’s. ‘Stay? I want to make you feel good.’

Catra answered her by placing Adora’s hands on her breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> you can request custom fanfiction content by commissioning me at @ catcatrara on twitter


End file.
